


Not Friends

by FreeArchive



Category: Trinkets (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/F, Love Confessions, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: After breaking up with Noah, Moe tries to fill the hole with drink. And she, of course, drunkenly texts Tabitha to come over and help her.{Moe x Tabitha}
Relationships: Tabitha Foster/Moe Truax
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Not Friends

**Author's Note:**

> 👀 I said I would so here we are. These two... endgames rights but alas. Anyway, S2 of Trinkets was good so have some fluff~~~
> 
> Any suggestions for a ship name? (Mobitha? Moetab? Taboe?)

After she broke up with Noah, Moe naturally got drunk off her ass. What else was she supposed to do? She didn't regret it but there was still a huge hole in her life that she couldn't fill. And when Moe got sad, she tried to cut it out the only way she could. 

For once, she was glad her mom worked the night shift and wouldn't be her to see her spiral. 

As Moe sat on her couch, wondering what the fuck she was doing in life, the doorbell rang. 

At 1 o'clock in the morning. 

Moe frowned, not expecting anyone. But she got to her feet, opened the door and squinted at whoever rang the doorbell. 

"Tabitha? What the fuck are you doing here?" 

Tabitha didn't look offended at her harsh language. "I'm coming in." 

To which she didn't stop her. Moe closed the door behind her, blinking in confusion. The lights seemed brighter, waving in and out of focus. Maybe she'd drunk too much. Maybe she hadn't. She couldn't tell. 

"No, seriously-" she frowned, "-what are you doing here?" 

"You texted me," Tabitha shrugged, placing her bag on the table. "And I was worried. You shouldn't be left alone like this." 

"I whaaaaaaat?" Moe stumbled across the room to find her phone and sure enough, she'd drunkenly texted Tabitha. "Whoa." 

**Moe:** _heeeeeeeeeeeeee Tabby_

_yuo awake_

_tach me to b a better gf pls_

_You said you woild!!!!_

_hahahhahahahah_

_oops_

Well… Moe squinted at her phone. Seemed like her. At least it was only this. She'd gotten up to worse things before drunk. 

"So you here to teach me some lessons?" she threw her arms out. "I'm all ears, baby!" 

"First of all, none of that-" Tabitha snatched the bottle out of her hand, ignoring all her protests.

"Hey! I need that!" 

Moe made a grab for it but missed. And missed again as Tabitha dodged out of her reach. 

"No. You shouldn't be dealing with your problems like this, it isn't healthy." Tabitha moved and put the bottle somewhere she didn't see. "Besides, you broke up with him, remember?" 

"I know," Moe whined. "I just… I just thought we were the ones! You know, ha, like forever… and whatever mushy shit." 

"We're teenagers, Moe. Young love and all that stuff." 

Tabitha, now assured that she didn't have drink stashed anywhere else, sat down. 

"Yeah, I suppose. But like- look at Elodie and Jillian. They're teens too!" 

And _disgustingly_ cute. Now that they were an out and proud couple, they had to make it known to the world how much they loved each other. Even Moe, hopeless romantic at heart, was shocked at how cute they were. 

Tabitha shrugged. "Outliers. We can't all be like that. We can't choose our feelings." 

"Feelings are stupid anyway." Moe plopped down onto the ground by the wall and groaned. "I hate feelings." 

"I get that." 

"I miss him though. I don't love him but… he was nice. And snuggly." Moe clumsily hugged the air in front of her. "Nice boy. Warm boy... And he's such a good guy too." 

"You could still be friends." 

"Eh. Can we?" 

"Sure, you can." Tabitha crossed the room to sit down in front of her. She smiled. "You still like each other just not, you know, romantically. And that's what friends are." 

Moe looked at her, wondering if it was the lowlights of her sitting room or if Tabitha just looked especially pretty tonight. Her makeup was slightly smudged from a day's wear and her clothes rumpled. Cute. 

"So like… we- we're not friends then?" 

Tabitha's eyebrows furrowed. 

"Like…" Why were words so hard? Moe fumbled over her sentence, trying to smile hard and keep the situation from dissolving. "Like I mean we, we _vibe_ , right?" 

Tabitha blinked. And said nothing. 

"Not that we _have_ to vibe. I can like _tooooootally_ pretend it's nothing. Ha. Haha." Moe laughed but it didn't feel real. Nothing of this felt real. "I'm fine." 

And still, Tabitha didn't say anything. 

"Haha. Haha." She still laughed. 

Tabitha's mouth hung slightly open and she leaned forward as if to say something. But didn't. And Moe's heart sank. 

"Tabby, say something. I'm not crazy, tell me…" 

"No. You're not crazy," Tabitha finally said, voice quiet. "But you are _drunk_." 

"Well, I am drunk _a lot_." Moe waggled a finger at her. "It's a bad habit. So bad. My poor wittle liver." She could hold her drink well now. She hadn't even gotten through the bottle Tabitha took away from her. Which now that she thought about it, where did she put that? 

"Hey, my drink-" Moe made to stand up but Tabitha grabbed her wrist. "Hey-!" 

"No. No more drinking tonight." 

Why were her eyes so pretty and shiny? Actually, very shiny. 

"Are you… are you crying?" 

"No!" 

Okay, so she totally was. She tried to hide it except she did a poor job. 

"Oh no, why are you crying? Who do I have to punch? I hit hard, I promise." Moe made a few practice swings to demonstrate. 

"No, no, I'm fine." Tabitha rubbed her eyes hastily. "I just… you." 

"Me?" 

"Yes, you." 

And her smile shone softly, a gentle shyness behind her usual confidence. 

"What about me?"

Maybe she _had_ drunk too much because Moe had no idea what she was talking about. 

"I'll tell you when you're sober." 

"Oh, but that's so long away," Moe whined. "Now I want to know!" 

"When you're sober."

"Fine. But tell me, good thing or bad thing about me?" 

"Good. Most things about you are,a " 

Moe sighed. "Oh, I love you, Tabitha Foster." She leaned forward and wrapped her in a hug. "I love you so much." 

For a second, Tabitha stiffened, body rigid like a plank, but then she relaxed and hugged her back. A hand laid hesitantly on hers. 

"I love you too, Moe." 

It wasn't like they'd never said that before. Moe regularly told Tabitha and Elodie that she loved them. Not telling them would be lying and she might lie but never to them. 

And yet something about this time felt different. The way Tabitha said "I love you" stirred a warmth in her chest like none other before. 

She sighed contently. 

"I'm sorry I'm a mess." 

"Don't worry about it. All that matters is you try." 

How could she be so perfect? 

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your new hair?"

"Like everyday." 

"Well- it's beautiful." Like Tabitha. Moe thought Tabitha was the most beautiful person in the world. "Just… just like you." 

Whoever said Moe Truax wasn't smooth? 

Tabitha laughed softly and released her. "Easy, tiger. You might still be too drunk." 

"Not at all! Look at me. Totally sober!" 

“Of course you are.” Tabitha stood up. “Let’s get some water anyway. Just in case.” 

Moe didn’t argue. Because even in this state, she knew her headache would be killer in the morning. So a little water couldn't hurt. 

She drank two glasses, more thirsty than she'd expected. Tabitha made sure of it and then coaxed a cracker or two in. 

"Let’s cuddle," Moe moaned, moving from the kitchen back to the sitting room. "I'm tired." 

"You got any good movies?" 

"Only the best! I mean, do I look like I have bad taste in art?" 

"Keep my spot warm," Tabitha chuckled. "I'll pick something." 

Moe grabbed the blanket from the chair and spread it over her. She wasn't lying when she said she was tired. All she wanted to do was sleep. But movie night seemed like a good way to go. Especially if it meant cuddled up with Tabitha. 

"Titanic? Really?" 

"What? It's a classic. And I've never seen it before." 

"No way- you haven't seen Titanic?" 

Tabitha shrugged. "Not my drift." She nudged Moe to let her back in under the blanket. 

"Wow. I can't believe it." 

"First time for everything." 

Moe had, of course, already seen Titanic so it just faded into the background. She didn't care much for the story but the actors were pretty so good enough. Eventually her eyelids drooped and she rested her head against Tabitha's shoulder. 

For a second, Tabitha seemed to forget to breathe. 

But then she relaxed and everything was fine. 

Moe never needed Noah—not when Tabitha was right there. Right next to her.

* * *

Moe woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming in her living room window and a raging headache. It pounded into her skull like it wanted to split her head open. Part of her wished it did so it would just stop. 

She groaned. How much had she drunk last night? 

Too much... 

Tabitha still lay on the couch with her, but she faced away, Moe spooning her as they slept. 

Oh. Huh. Interesting. 

Moe lay for a second, wondering what now. 

She didn't want to wake Tabitha. So she lay back down, unable to return to sleep. She dozed though, drifting between waking and sleeping, more relaxed than she had been in a long time. 

And after a while, Tabitha shifted as she stirred. 

"Morning, Tabs." 

Tabitha yawned, turning around on the couch to face her. "Hey… how's your head?" 

"Hurts like hell but that is my curse," Moe winked. She wished they could close the blind but that would mean moving and she couldn't do that. Not with Tabitha in her arms like this. 

Tabitha nodded. 

Her cheeks flushed and her eyes fluttered softly. And once again, Moe was reminded of how much she liked her. 

"So. Did I say anything embarrassing last night?" 

Tabitha lifted a brow. "I wouldn't say embarrassing but… enlightening. About a lot of things." 

"Yeah," Moe awkwardly scratched the back of her neck. "Um, said what I said. No take backs."

Honesty. Honesty between them always. Even if it might cost her. 

"I wouldn't want you to take it back," Tabitha chuckled. "Because then I couldn't do this." 

And Tabitha leaned in, one hand coming to touch her face. 

"Ew, morning breath," Moe chuckled but kissed her back anyway. 

"Say that again and I won't kiss you."

"And suddenly, all words no longer exist." 

Tabitha laughed, rolling around to lie playfully on top of her. "You're cute." 

"Not as cute as you." 

Tabitha smiled but that didn't stop her from blushing. She threw her arms around her neck and hugged her. 

"Not friends then?" Moe asked, wiggling her eyebrows. 

And though Tabitha rolled her eyes, she smiled with the same warmth. 

"Yes. Not friends." 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? If so, consider leaving me a comment to make my day 💜💜


End file.
